Straight Through The Heart
by unicornturds
Summary: Before it all began with Alibaba obtaining Amon, The Kou empire had began it's main campaign - Capturing the West and a several smaller countries stood in their way. Capturing the countries wasn't the problem, it was the resistance it brought with it. [Kouen Ren Love Story. Up loaded on both Quotev and ]
1. Chapter 1

In and out. A chest heaved as the hooded figure came to a sudden halt. The person had been caught. The hooded assailant was running out of options. Couldn't go forward unless you can jump 15 meters up in the air alone. Can't go back either, unless you want to risk getting impaled with a spear. The escapee was in a pickle, that was certain.  
A bead of sweat rolled down the cheek of the cornered. It was only a simple assassination and the boss had been confident in the underlings abilities. A thought rolled through the hooded figures head, _What will the boss think? _The person pulled down their hood, revealing a shaved head as he raised his hands into the air in surrender. The guard behind smirked before telling the captured man, "The resistance will be crushed." The hooded man turned around to face the guard, his brown eyes sparkling in the sun light. His expression rose from a defeated look to one on of a devious nature as his eyes landed on the building across the street answering,

**_"Wrong. The Resistance has only just begun."_**


	2. Chapter 2

二 _**The Archer **_二  
**_"Wrong. The Resistance has only just begun."_**

* * *

Before the guard could turn to face the building, an arrow pierced through his chest leaving him speechless as groans of pain erupted from this throat. His legs gave out making him fall to his knees. The other just stood there, staring up to the figure on the building who was covered in their own brought down their bow before standing from their crouches position. Placing the quiver on their back as they prepared to get back down to the street.  
Whist waiting for his saviour, the bald man pulled the arrow out of the guard back before dragging him all the way into the alley, the time he'd come out of the dead end, he'd dusted himself off and replaced his hood. Then, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a familiar figure with a similar hooded cloak. They nodded to each other before heading off down the street in total silence.  
Finally, they arrived at their destination, a dilapidated bar. The archer looked over both shoulders to make sure the coast was clear before nodding to the other who then knocked on the door thrice. A panel of the door slipped across revealing two slanted eyes before a low voice demanded, "How free do we want to be?" The Archer lifted up their arm, revealing the tattoo of an Eagle on their wrist. "As free as an eagle." The Archer replied with a feminine voice. The eyes on the other side instantly lightened before the door opened, revealing a bright area.  
As soon as the door was shut behind the guests, a large sigh of relief came from the archer as the cloak was taken off and thrown on the bar letting long, messy brown hair flow. The woman's moss green eyes scanned the room to see nothing out of the ordinary other than, the other cloaked man on his knee in front of her with his head bowed.  
"Boss, forgive me! I nearly got caught!" He whimpered. Although his head is shaved, his face was youthful with a tanned complexion and chocolate coloured eyes. Moss green eyes shone in amusement before she patted the other on the shoulder and replying, "Hey, you got the job done right? And your alive! That's all that matters. Plus, I never leave a rookie alone on their first job. What do you think I want? People to hate the resistance?" She laughed before leaving a hint of seriousness in her voice, "Come on Matteo, lets get a drink yeah?"  
Matteo nodded before heading over to the bar and ordering whilst the woman, took the quiver from the belt around her waist and turning to one of the men on the other side of the bar, "The secondary bow is in position. Is Kentaurusu still in the back? Don't want him getting jealous now!" She laughed, leaning on her elbow. The two people shared a brief chat before the woman was called, "Taiyo! Beer!" With that she smiled, heading over to Matteo, "You coming to meet the others?" He asked as he handed her the chilled drink.  
"Of course! Wanna see my men now don't I?" She laughed before taking a swig of her drink. The two walked to the back of the room, laughing and joking around about anything until they got to the door. Tanned hands opened the door to reveal many burly men on the other side, sitting at circular tables and sitting on small stalls. It was loud and busy until one man's eyes landed on the two standing in the door way. "HEY! Taiyo! Matteo! Welcome back!" The man yelled merrily before the others turned to see before loud cheers echoed across the rooms. Questions were thrown around the room like, "How'd it go?" "Did the rookie need saving?" "She saved your ass didn't she!?" "Did you get the SOB?" Until Taiyo raised her hand to silence the crowd,

**_"Lets just say, The Eagle has taken off!"_**


	3. Chapter 3

三 _**The Archer **_三  
**_"Lets just say, The Eagle has taken off!"_**

* * *

All of the men slept sounding that night, in a drunken pile whilst Taiyo left to her own residence so she'd be up at the crack of dawn for her surveillance mission. Sources of the resistance had notified them of one of the Kou Empires ambassadors coming to Misshitsu to have a talk with the King who, had sold away their country for money, breaking down the Three Eagle Alliance which the resistance was fighting so hard to protect. Neighbouring countries, Aitatobira & Heikaimon had also sold them selves out. The rich benefactors did not care about the people making the belief in the resistance so strong.  
Sitting on the roof top with the hood covering her head, Taiyo's keen eyes darted from one street to the next, searching for that Ambassador. The quicker she could take him down the better chance the resistance had of fighting back. Her knees slowly became cramped from her crouched position so, after a quick scan of the street below, she came out of the shadows and slung her bow over her shoulder before she climbed down the ladder onto the streets.  
People were used to the hooded figures of the resistance roaming the middle class area as well as the slums but, no one ever talked to them directly for fear of their lives since most of the resistance had warrants and bounties on their heads after all. After around twenty minutes of roaming the streets, a small growl came from the woman's stomach. A snarl escaped her lips as she snapped her head to the left, straight to the apple vendor was distracted with another customer so as she walked past, she left a piece of gold as she swiped an apple. Taking bites as she walked, she entered the less than pleasant area, the separation between the middle class and the slums.  
It was one of those areas that you don't want to stay in for two long if you have anything of value and it was obvious that the carriage didn't know that. It was a royal carriage for sure and it confused Taiyo, _Why was it all the way out here? _She stayed a few meters behind and to the left, careful because of what may unfold.  
Then she heard it, the rustling of fabrics and the hushing of voicing. One of her hands slipped into her cloak and held onto the feather of an arrow as the other tapped on the bow, making sure it wasn't awkward to reach. Then the command for attack was yelled and men appeared from everywhere but as quick as they came, they were pinned to walls with arrows. Taiyo stood there, arrow ready to fire and string drawn. The Guards quickly came out of the carriage, astonished by the archers quick reactions.  
"What's going on?" A low and dominate voice called from inside. A visible shiver ran down his guards spine and a quick snicker came from the archer. "We were attacked sir." One called, staring at the assailants pinned against the wall by the leg of his trousers or by the arm of his shirt. "We were? Who is the _saviour?_" The voice asked, knowing his soldiers were not quick enough to defeat such an amount of attackers. The two guards looked at each other before looking over to Taiyo. "An Archer. Sir."  
There was rustling coming from the carriage before a man stepped out. He was tall with long red hair, parts of it pulled back into a pony tail and a goatee. The moss green eyes of The Archer met the light red eyes of the Royal. He seemed to look her up and down, sizing her up. He simply nodded as he got back into the carriage.  
Minutes later, the carriage was gone, the thieves gone too however, another cloaked figure had entered the street. The figure casually walked over to the archer and whispered,

**_"The Golden Eagle Must Return To The Nest."_**


End file.
